Lovi's Confession
by TimeArbiter
Summary: Early one morning, Lovino finally mustered up the will power to tell Antonio how he really felt...


Spain shifted in his sleep, facing his Italian lover in bed. It seemed to Romano that it didn't matter how many years Spain's lived, or how many wars he's been in- whether they be victories or defeats, he's always had the same naïve state of mind… And whether he was asleep or awake, his innocence remained.

But that's exactly why the boy loved him. This man has never changed. Always smiling or goofing off. Just living life to it's fullest, and not thinking about the consequences… Seeing him act like a child, always made Romano smile. He's such a fool sometimes, but that bastard always seemed to know when Lovi had a bad day. He was always there, waiting to cheer him up.

Unfortunately, Lovino hasn't changed much either. For the longest time, he's been far too stubborn to say what he really felt about the man. Whenever Spain was to smile at the child, he'd scold the man, calling him an 'idiot', or tell him to piss off. But he did it to set an example for his younger brother… How else would that idiot learn to stand up for himself…?

There's that, and-

Romano just didn't know _how_ to say it. 'What a shame' He thought to himself, hazel orbs scanning Antonio's peaceful sleeping face. 'An Italian who doesn't know how to love… God dammit.' His lips curled into a scowl, burying his face into the pillow he was clutching close. Sometimes, there was nothing he wanted more than to be able to mutter out a 'Ti amo' to the man. He grumbled and bit his lip, glancing back at the man.

Dark tresses were scattered about the pillow, looking even more untamed than usual. His lips were parted slightly; a bit of drool had managed to slip down his chin, too… Antonio always had this habit, didn't he? Sleeping in, when there was nothing to do the next day…? Romano smiled at this. The man always looked so serene in his sleep. You wouldn't think this was the same man, who was always so aloof with his work. He looks like a completely different person, now...

At that thought, a sharp chill ran down the younger mans spine, reaching out to touch the soft locks of hair. He half expected the Spaniard to stir, but nothing. Not even a flutter of his eyelids. That's another thing about Antonio; he's a heavy sleeper…! Romano ran his slender fingers along the man's cheek, next, a slight smile forming on those pursed lips of his. It's times like these that make his heart flutter to a near sickening extent. He could reach out and _touch_ Antonio. Run his fingers through the dark strands of hair, watching closely as his bare tanned chest rose and fell with every soft breath he took.

"What the hell am I doing…?" He whispered lowly, carefully pulling his hand away from the man's cheek. "I'm worrying about this like a girl…I should just… Say it." Sadly, that was easier said than done. He could easily say it over and over in his head when looking at the idiot. But he's never been able to bring himself to say it aloud. Even when he was alone, he couldn't admit that he really loved this man. He scoffed at this, rolling over and burying his face into the pillow. He sighed lightly and bit his lip, waiting a few moments to see if the man had stirred yet.

Once he was sure there was no waking the other, just yet, his eyes fluttered shut, clenching his fists tightly and gritting his teeth. 'May as well start out somewhere…' His thoughts were overcome by the sound of the beating of his heart. It was strange… How could these three words work him up so damn much…? Saying it when Antonio was asleep was definitely a start. It's to his face… Technically… He cleared his throat. There was definitely no turning back at this point, was there…?

"… I… D-Dammit. Iloveyousomuch,youidiot." The boy quickly buried his burning face into the pillow again, pulling the blankets around himself to shield his pride from those shameful words that left his cursed mouth. A shaky smile slowly formed over his lips. He was so glad he was finally able to get that burden off of his chest.

"…Que lindo, Lovi… I love you too, mi amor…"

…. That bastard….

End.

Authors notes 3

-Clears throat-

Hello, everyone. First post in such a long time. (A-Actually, this is a new account, aside my main. ..;;; I-I'm scared to see how it looks, now….)

This was just a cute little Spamano drabble thinggy. I give most of the credit to my Kuma, since it's based off on an old role-play we did.

…. Onlylesssex.

SORRY IF I BUTCHERED IT. D-DON'T HATE ME.

Coz you know, you can't spell 'loving' without 'Lovi' . 3.

A-Anyway.

Thanks for reading ~

Feedbackplz~

…. I must work on titles. ; 3;

And Endings… O-Ohlawd.


End file.
